Vamos a hacer un trato
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: OneShot. Después de hablar con Hotch, Emily decide hablar con su madre acerca de su muerte. Incluye Hotch/Prentiss- Continuación del capítulo Unknow Subject


**_Perdón por tardar en escribir, y se que este fanfic no es muy bueno ya que lo escribí en un par de horas, por falta de tiempo y un par de asuntos personales, pero de todos modos espero que les guste, gracias por leer!_**

* * *

Emily había despertado temprano a causa de que había recibido un mensaje de Hotch, seguramente era un caso urgente o grave, porque solo decía "10:30, en el avión". Generalmente discutían los detalles del caso en la unidad, pero no está vez. Comenzó a vestirse mientras recordaba la charla que había tenido con su psicóloga.

_"Estás durmiendo?"_

_"Lo estoy…"_Había mentido ella. _"Han_ _pasado dos semanas, creo, desde el último sueño."_

"_Puede que no hayan desaparecido completamente"_ Y estaba en lo cierto, las pesadillas aún no cesaban, eran más escazas, habían disminuido notablemente, pero seguían presentes. Emily se estremeció un poco al recordar la pesadilla de la noche anterior En el sueño estaba ella nuevamente en aquel sótano, atada. A unos metros de ella se encontraba Hotch dormido, de repente Doyle aparecía y le disparaba, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, los gritos no salían de su garganta y no podía moverse. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar el asunto de las pesadillas y miró sus uñas, habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que se las había mordido. Se le hacía tarde ya eran las 10 menos cuarto y todavía no había salido de su casa, tomó su chaqueta y su maletín y salió.

* * *

El avión estaba silencioso, Emily caminó hacia el segundo sector del yet, dónde siempre estaban. Se sorprendió al no ver ni escuchar a nadie allí más que Hotch leyendo un archivo.

"Hola" Dijo Emily mirando su reloj sin dejar de caminar, Hotch le respondió con un hola también y volvió a mirar el archivo. "Lo siento, pensé que habías dicho a las 10:30"

"Sí. A ti sí. Toma asiento." Emily se sorprendió al principio pero luego decidió no darle importancia, dejó su maletín en el asiento izquierdo, del lado de la ventana y se sentó.

"He recibido la evaluación del Dr. Merill. Simplemente quería revisarla contigo."Dijo mirando hacia los archivos y luego volvió a mirarla.

"¿Aquí?" Dijo algo incómoda pero sin demostrarlo demasiado.

"Me cansa el que me hagan perfiles a través de la ventana de mi oficina." Hotch sonrió levemente

"Bueno, ¿qué hay ahí que discutir? Ella me dio un informe positivo." Dijo Emily devolviéndole la sonrisa. Hotch comenzó a leer la evaluación, Emily asentía a medida que iba escuchando.

"El paciente no duda en hacer frente a las dificultades como parte de la reintegración en su vida. Se ha puesto en contacto con su madre". Hotch la miró esperando una respuesta.

"Lo voy a hacer." Dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva, Hotch simplemente siguió leyendo. Sabía que no iba a salir ganando si la contradecía.

"Y ha comenzado una relación de pareja con un hombre llamado Sergio."Emily parpadeó mientras humedecía sus labios, abrió la boca para abrir pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiese hacerlo. "Mira, no me importa si le mientes a tu terapeuta. Todo lo que me importa es cómo tu comportamiento afecta tu trabajo." Hotch ahora estaba serio como siempre, la sonrisa escondida que estaba en un principio ya no estaba.

Emily también había notado que él había vuelto a su tono serio de siempre, así que decidió implementarlo ella también "No creo que lo haya afectado"

"Has estado sobrecompensando"

"¿En que..." Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo irónica, pero nuevamente el volvió a interrumpirla.

"Arreglaste rápidamente tu relación con Morgan. Te has convertido en el apoyo emocional de Reid y Rossi."

"Eso es ser una buena amiga."

"A mí me has ofrecido consejos de cómo ser padre."

"Bien, quizá tal vez me esforcé demasiado para recuperar la confianza de todos ustedes ¿Es eso algo tan malo?"

"No. Lo es si solo lo usas para evitar enfrentarte por lo que pasaste."

"Pero no lo hago. Yo decidí volver aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me preocupo por las personas con las qué trabajo? Sí. Pero también porque está todo claro. Sé quiénes son los buenos y los malos. No tengo que pensar en engañar a nadie para cerrar un caso."

"Bien. Quiero que hagas un trato conmigo." Emily iba a hablar pero decidió no hacerlo, simplemente asintió. "Vas a pasar semanas, incluso meses encontrándote bien. Y entonces vas a tener un mal día. Házmelo saber cuándo lo tengas."

"¿Y eso es todo?"

"Eso es todo".

"Trato hecho."

"¿Sergio?" Dijo él volviendo a sonreír, levantando el expediente.

"Es el hombre perfecto. No se me destapa de noche, y hace caca en una caja." Dijo con seriedad aunque con un tono de burla.

"Deberías hablar con tu madre" Dijo él volviendo a su tono serio de voz. Emily desvió la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior y suspiraba, apretó los labios y luego lo miró fijamente.

"Puedo preguntarle algo?" Hotch asintió "Mi madre fue a mi funeral?" Hotch siempre había temido que Emily le preguntase eso, no había pensado en cómo responderle, Emily asimiló que su silencio valía más que mil palabras y que la respuesta era no. "Dónde estuvo? Egipto? Roma?"

"Emily…" Empezó Hotch solo para ser interrumpido.

"Solo dime, Donde estaba?" Emily estaba realmente enojada, trataba de no demostrarlo tanto pero no podía.

"Rusia" Emily sonrió irónicamente y se levantó.

"Dónde vas?" Preguntó Hotch viéndola desaparecer detrás de la cortina. "Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien, me estoy sirviendo café y necesito hacer una llamada" Emily tomó su teléfono y se alejó un poco más hasta llegar a el otro sector del avión. "García?" Susurró ella aunque no podía escucharla. "Necesito pedirte un favor, podrías interferir en el teléfono de mi madre?... No preguntes" Aclaró al oír silencio por parte de García.

_"Está bien, ¿Qué necesitas?"_

_"_Necesito que me envíes su agenda personal, puedes?" Emily alejó un poco su celular al oír que los demás miembros del equipo habían llegado. "Tengo que irme, por favor envíame eso".

* * *

Había sido un largo caso, Emily había sido afectada emocionalmente por la declaración de una de las víctimas del Pianista. Le había hecho recordar, pero le tranquilizaba saber que su _monstruo de sus pesadillas_ estaba muerto. De todas formas había sido un mal día, como le había dicho a Hotch, pero ahora ya estaban de vuelta, en Quántico.

Emily dejó su bolso de viaje en su escritorio y subió hacia la oficina de Hotch y golpeó dos veces.

"Sí, entra" Dijo él desde adentro, su voz se notaba algo ronca y cansada, Emily entró y él le sonrió levemente. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Mi… madre, ella… va a estar en Los Ángeles por la mañana. Así que como mañana tenemos el día libre, viajaré para allá. Quería que supieras que me decidí a hablar con ella."

"Ella sabe que irás? Quiero decir, hablaste con ella?" Emily se quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos.

"No exactamente…" Hotch la miró confuso, pero decidió no preguntar.

"Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Solo sí eso quieres, sí." Dijo Emily con una sonrisa torcida. "Salgo para allá a las 6 am"

"Te veré a las 6 am entonces… Buenas noches"

* * *

Habían llegado temprano a Los Ángeles, Emily había decidido ir directamente a la oficina que tenía su madre allí.

"Estás lista?" Preguntó Hotch observando a Emily, que estaba parada enfrente del gran edificio. Emily asintió, aunque realmente no estaba lista. Había pasado más o menos medio año sin tener ningún contacto con su madre, y más por el hecho de que no tenían una solida relación.

Ambos subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso, el piso 16, dónde se encontraba la oficina de la embajadora Elizabeth Prentiss. A la salida del ascensor había un largo pasillo que dirigía a una amplia habitación dónde se encontraba una mujer detrás de un escritorio.

"Cómo puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó la mujer al ver que el par de morenos se acercaba a ella.

"Mi nombre es Emily Prentiss, soy la hija de la embajadora… Necesito hablar con ella. ¿Está en su oficina?" Emily le mostró sus credenciales, la mujer asintió y acomodó un par de expedientes a su lado.

"Ella está en una reunión, cuando termine le diré que está aquí." Emily se acercó un poco más al escritorio y hablo en un tono de voz más bajo.

"Por favor no le digas que soy yo, quiero que sea una sorpresa" Emily le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía. "Simplemente dígale que alguien del FBI quiere verla" Unos segundos después un par de hombres bien vestidos salieron de la oficina de la embajadora, la recepcionista abrió un poco la puerta y asomó su cabeza.

"Embajadora Prentiss? Dos agentes del FBI quieren hablar con usted."

"Dile que pasen" Escuchó Emily desde su asiento. La recepcionista cerró la puerta tras ella y le asintió a Emily para que entre. Emily golpeó un par de veces la puerta, Hotch estaba detrás de ella.

"Pasen" Dijo indiferentemente, ambos entraron. La embajadora estaba detrás de su escritorio, excesivamente ordenado, algo distraída firmando unos papeles, tan distraída que no notó que quién estaba allí, era su hija. "Denme un minuto que termine de firmar estos papeles y estaré con…" Levanto la vista sin prestar atención, devolvió la mirada hacia los papeles e inmediatamente volvió a mirar a los dos agentes morenos sorprendida, está vez con más atención. Se quedó paralizada y boquiabierta al ver a Emily parada junto a la puerta. "Emily… Cómo es…" Dijo tartamudeando un poco.

"Madre." Dijo fríamente, no tenía ninguna intención de demostrar afecto. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, Hotch seguía junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Dijeron que estabas muerta! Creo que merezco una explicación"

"Sí, es por eso que estoy aquí" La embajadora movió un poco su cabeza para mirar a Hotch.

"Y ¿Quién es él? ¿Tenías que traer a tu novio?"

"Él no es mi novio. ¿No lo recuerdas? Él es el jefe del B.a.u., Aaron Hotchner. Y se ofreció a acompañarme para asegurarse de que te enterases de que estoy aquí, viva."

"Embajadora" Dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. "Dejaré que hablen solas" Hotch salió y tomó asiento en uno de los asientos de la recepción. Podía escuchar absolutamente todo.

"Tuve que fingir que estaba muerta porque en ese momento Doyle aún estaba suelto, había escapado y… era demasiado peligroso para mí que él sepa que yo estaba viva. Con la ayuda del agente Hotchner y la Agente Jareau pude estar a salvo, en París. Hace un par de meses necesitaron mi ayuda para localizar a Doyle y a su hijo, y tuve que volver. Ahora él está muerto y… estoy a salvo" _Supongo_

"Dos meses? Volviste hace dos meses?" Dijo enojada, pero sin perder la cordura. "Debiste avisarme antes"

Emily sonrió irónicamente, desviando la mirada y luego volvió a mirarla. "Oh, así que resulta que ahora te importo ¿verdad?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" La embajadora parecía estar ofendida y eso le molestaba aún más a Emily.

"Tú dices 'debiste avisarme antes' pero ni siquiera te presentaste en mi funeral, así que… ¿Por qué debería haberte avisado antes? Si ni siquiera te importo." Dijo casi gritando, había intentado mantenerse tranquila pero no pudo.

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, no pude volar a Estados Unidos" La embajadora se mantenía tranquila, pero Emily había perdido los estribos.

"Oh… lo siento" Dijo con tono de falsa compasión y burla. "Había olvidado que tus negocios en Francia son más importantes que tu propia hija."

"Tienen una relación complicada" Le dijo Hotch a la recepcionista desde afuera al ver que había levantado la vista al oír los gritos.

"Estuve en Rusia" Murmuró, aunque no lo suficiente para que Emily no la escuche.

"No me importa el lugar, el punto es que no estuviste ahí. ¿Cuándo será el día en que realmente te comportes como mi madre?" Emily respiró hondo, intentando controlar las lágrimas, las primeras gotas humedecían sus ojos, pero no caían aún por sus mejillas. "¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera me respondas, no me importa." Emily tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina de su madre. Caminó hacia el elevador sin mirar a Hotch, él la siguió cuando oyó que había casi sollozado que quería irse.

"Em, estás bien?" Ambos estaban descendiendo por el elevador, Emily estaba cruzada de brazos, evadiendo su mirada aún con los ojos llorosos. Decidió quedarse callada, porque si hablaba su voz desquebrajada se notaría.

~#~#~#~#~

"Tres hoteles diferentes" Dijo Emily enojada dejando su bolso sobre la cama "Tres y ni siquiera pudimos conseguir habitaciones separadas." _Al menos conseguimos camas separadas_

"Estás bien?"

"Estaré bien…"

"Te diste cuenta de que hoy me has ofendido dos veces?" Preguntó él, Emily se recostó en su cama y lo miró seria.

"Qué? Lo siento pero, cuando?"

"Sergio" Hotch sonrió levemente, Emily le devolvió la sonrisa, lo cual hizo sentir mejor a Hotch. Amaba verla sonreír y más si era por causa de él. "Luego, cuando dijiste que no soy tu novio y luego te quejaste por las habitaciones."

"Hubiese sido algo complicado presentarte ante mi madre no crees? No te imaginas cómo reaccionaría y por el asunto las habitaciones no tengo excusa… lo siento" Dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Pero… hablando enserio, Gracias Aaron" Hotch se sentó junto a ella.

"No tienes porque agradecerme Emily, vamos a descansar… fue un día bastante largo"

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, Hotch no había podido dormir, entre el silencio escuchó un pequeño sollozo, unos segundos después dos más hasta que se convirtió en un llanto silencioso. Hotch se levantó sin hacer ruido y abrazó a Emily por la cintura. "Hey…" Emily inmediatamente volteó y lo abrazó. "Shh… todo va a estar bien" Emily se incorporó en la cama y prendió la lámpara que estaba junto a la mesa de luz.

"Lo sé… "Dijo mientras suspiraba tratando de tranquilizarse y Hotch le limpiaba delicadamente las lágrimas de su mejilla. "Necesito hacer una llamada" Emily tomó su celular y salió de la habitación.

_"Sí. Madre? Realmente siento todo lo que dije…"_

* * *

_Es posible conseguir algo luego de tres horas de pelea, pero es seguro que se podrá conseguir con apenas tres palabras impregnadas de afecto._

* * *

**Dejenme saber su opinión! Cada comentario hace mi día mejor.**


End file.
